Pete
“''You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!” ―Pete '''Pete' is a villainous anthropomorphic cat created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks. He is mostly known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, though he's also been commonly featured as a rival for Donald Duck and Goofy as well. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's early cartoon series the Alice Comedies before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse, which makes him Disney's oldest recurring character. Pete is one of the only two official Disney Villains members to originate in the classic cartoon shorts instead of in the feature films, the other being The Big Bad Wolf. Pete is currently voiced by the fantastic Jim Cummings who also voices Winnie the Pooh. Personality Pete is mean, rude, greedy, ignorant, sneaky and power-hungry. He always calls people rude names which is very mean of him. But on the other hand, sometimes he is nice and friendly. Pete's personality has changed over the years, but one factor has always remained the same: Pete is always up to no good. Pete can be called many things: a schemer, thief, monster, con artist, or even a heartless villain (as Mickey once noted in "Pete's Christmas Caper"). Often relying on brute strength, Pete can sometimes be a bumbler, though he has sometimes been shown to be rather cunning and intelligent in most incarnations. However, this has never prevented him from cheating people, though only to be foiled by a heroic character. In most roles, Pete is conceived as monstrous, being feared by most and challenged by few. His plans would range from kidnapping to taking over a country. He was seen to smoke in earlier cartoons but has managed to kick the habit (though his smoking is still featured in a majority of his merchandise and promotional material). Sometimes though, Pete is just plain sadistic and is evil for pleasure as seen in his appearances in The Prince and the Pauper and Mickey's Christmas Carol. Aside from his truly villainous nature, Pete was shown to have a softer side, notably in Goof Troop, which depicted Pete as a mischievous schemer, rather than a villain. In Goof Troop however, Pete was very cruel and abusive to his son P.J. who'd rather eat glass than go fishing with his father, but he spoiled and doted on his daughter, Pistol. Like most Disney villains, Pete is fully aware of the fact that he is a cruel villain and that people strongly dislike him, however, he takes great pride in his evil deeds feeling no remorse for his victims for the most part. According to his villain musical number in the film Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Pete believes if one can't be loved, they should be feared, explaining his nature, since he was apprently unloved and uncared for by his mother. This aspect of his character has been featured several times in some of his recent appearances, specifically House of Mouse and the Kingdom Hearts series, where Pete's ambitions have been revealed to be driven by loneliness and a lust for admiration, driving him to madness and villainy, as well as making him a rather tragic villain. This could also explain why he strongly detests Mickey Mouse and constantly goes out of his way to torment him, the mouse being all-around beloved by most who know him and more often than not coming out victorious through all endeavors, having everything Pete desires, but can never gain. The popular Kingdom Hearts video game series portrays Pete as the bumbling sidekick-type that comically fails his evil missions. While not always conceived as a major threat to the game's protagonist Sora, Pete manages to be a key part in the plots of his partner Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Because of his varying role as a villain, Pete can be one of three Disney villains (the others being Maleficent and Chernabog from Fantasia) who simply do what they do for just deliberate evil. Through all the years the world has known the notorious Pete, whether he has been simply an antagonist or a full-blown villain, he still manages to play the part of the character he was created to be; the fellow everyone loves to hate. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts series Pete appears as a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Since his debut in ''Kingdom Hearts II, Pete has become a major recurring antagonist, acting as the primary minion of Maleficent in her quest to rule the worlds through the power of the Heartless. His story actually begins years before Sora or any of the major characters. Pete and the other inhabitants of Mickey Mouse resided in a world known as Timeless River where Pete worked as a steamboat captain, actually employing Mickey who has yet to become king of Disney Castle. Once the castle was built, as well as the new town surrounding it known as Disney Town, leading into Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Pete would eventually leave his job as steamboat captain and become a troublemaking mischief-maker, constantly annoying the citizens of the world until he was eventually banished by orders of Queen Minnie. He was recovered sometime later by Maleficent and given freedom in exchange for assisting her in her goal to conquest. Since then, Pete began invading various worlds, attacking their inhabitants and turning them into Heartless, thus adding onto Maleficent army, leading into the events of Kingdom Hearts II. At some point, Pete's next destination was Mysterious Tower, home of Master Yen Sid. Though he planned to turn the powerful sorcerer into a demonic heartless, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and prevent such a thing, also telling him the news of Maleficent, who they had slain whilst he was out dominating worlds. Pete retreats to Maleficent's former lair, Hollow Bastion to see if the rumors were true. However, though they were, Maleficent was mysteriously revived from the dead and rejoined forces with Pete. Together, they continued their mission to both dominate worlds as well as their new objective to find a new hideaway, preferably a castle, but through each world Pete visited, Sora and his friends were right behind, bumping into the cat various times and defeating him on each occasion. Eventually, Pete and Maleficent would find themselves in the stronghold of Organization XIII, The World That Never Was, along with the rest of the main cast. The sorceress plans on taking over the castle, but before she could, she and Pete decided to help put an end to the evil Organization by joining forces with Sora and Mickey to defeat the Heartless minions that they've lost control over. In the end, the castle is destroyed and the whereabouts of Pete and Maleficent were unknown until Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, where they once again plotted to dominate the worlds using a special computer device created by Chip 'n' Dale. Pete's portrayal in Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded is considerably darker, as well as larger, than his previous appearances in the series. While he retains his comedic elements, he was shown to be far more competent, abusive, as well as murderous throughout the storyline. Pete again appeared in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance both in his regular form and as a musketeers captain in the world Country of the Musketeers. Gallery Pete.png|Pete in Kingdom Hearts II